deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fedora Lord Para 348/My first calc: Q-Bee moves a giant beehive
Hey guys! Para here, and I'm doing my first calc! So at the end of Q-Bee's story in Darkstalkers, Q-Bee takes over the demon realm and flies a gigantic beehive above a castle. So to calculate this, I had to figure out how big it actually was via pixel calculations. So it is confirmed that Q-Bee is 4 feet and 1 inch, or about 125 centimeters. All the other bees in her colony are the same height. Looking at the bees in this screenshot, one pixel is about 2 feet and a half-inch, or about 62.5 centimeters. So looking at this, we also discover that Q-Bee's wingspan is about 10 feet and two inches. Which is cool. The gigantic beehive is around 40 pixels high before being cut off by the screen, and the diameter is about five times that, so around 200 pixels. The screen makes the base look about 40 pixels wide, but since it's circular we're going to assume it's the same size as the length and that it's a circle. Multiplying that by 2.05, the height (before being cut off) is 82 feet, and the diameter is around 410 feet. Now, the mountain cuts off before the screen, making our job more difficult here. So what I had to do was figure out the average slope of the mountainous beehive. So as we figured out, the mountain reaches about 40 pixels before being cut off, which is about 82 feet. By drawing a 90 degree angle, I've discovered that the mountainous beehive is about 184.5 feet high. Which doesn't sound like a lot, I know. As the height of the mountain is 90 pixels (50 pixels cut off, 40 pixels shown on-screen), and the diameter is 200 pixels (which means the radius would be 100 pixels), we can use the Pythagorean Theorem to figure out the hypotenuse of this triangle. 90^2 + 100^2 = 1810. The square root of which being around 134.5, meaning that the hypotenuse of the beehive is 275.7 feet. Now, to calculate the volume of a cone, which is roughly the shape of this beehive: V=πr2h/3 As we've discovered, the radius is 205 feet, and the height is 184.5 feet high. π x 205 = 643.7, roughly 2 x 184.5 = 369, divided by 3 equals 123. 643.7 x 123 = 79175.1 The volume of the beehive is about 79,175 feet. Now, I have to figure out the weight of this thing. Beeswax (which beehives are made out of) weighs about 60 pounds per cubic foot, so 60 x 79,175 = 4,750,506 pounds. However, it doesn't end there. As beehives have holes, and you can clearly see the holes right there, we need to figure out how many holes there are, and how big they are. Which, as they are about Q-Bee's size, they should be around 10 feet in diameter and 4 feet in depth. By painstakingly counting each of the holes, I estimated there to be about 108 visible holes in there. 108 x 40 = 4320, meaning that the volume is only 74,855 feet, and it only weighs 4,491,300 pounds, or 2,245 tons. But wait. There's more. With 108 bees there, we have to calculate the weight of the bees as well. Q-Bee weighs 84 pounds. 108 x 94 = 9,072 pounds. This means that Q-Bee lifted 4,500,372 pounds, or 2,250 tons. Wait! We're still not quite finished. The average beehive is around 45 liters in volume. A liter is approximately 0.26 of a gallon. This means that the average beehive can store about 1.17 gallons. 1 gallon also equates to 0.13 cubic feet. So every 13 cubic feet would be 100 gallons. As we've discovered, the volume of the beehive Q-Bee lifted was 74,855 feet. 74,855 divided by 13 would equal approximately 5,758. And that times 100 is 5,758,000. I've discovered that the weight of honey per gallon is 11 pounds. 11 x 5,758,000 equals 63,338,000 pounds, or 31,669 tons. Weight of the beehive mountain = 2,245 tons Weight of all of Q-Bee's bees (or at least the ones present) = 2,250 tons Weight of the honey stored inside = 31,669 tons 2245 + 2250 + 31669 = 36,164 tons Converting tons to kilograms gives us 32,807,429 kg. Remember, Q-Bee is capable of not only moving all this, but also creating all of it with her bees. And if one's saying, "But we don't know if Q-Bee actually moved all that!" Well... Considering that she drops a beehive after she wins a battle, and can create beehives from her own hands, it's not a stretch to say that she was able to do this too, especially since Q-Bee's species are capable of reproducing asexually. Now, we need to figure out one last thing. That thing being, just how fast did Q-Bee move this thing? Q-Bee should realistically scale to B.B. Hood, who is capable of creating a tornado just by spinning around. As tornadoes move at 300 miles per hour, we can assume that B.B. Hood moves at 300 miles per hour as well, likely faster. But wait, Darkstalkers are also capable of timing B.B. Hood's machine gun bullets, which move at approximately 2,700 miles per hour. To calculate this, I've discovered that it takes 10 joules to move 1k one meter. But it would take 9,440,507,531,220.5J to move 1k 2,700 feet. But this isn't 1k. This is 32,807,429k. Calculating this would give us a grand total of... 309718780554481800000 Joules, which is Island Level+ . Almost Large Island. So in short, Island-Level Q-Bee! Fuck yes! As Q-Bee should scale to B.B. Hood (as well as the rest of the low-tier verse), that means that fodder-tier Darkstalkers characters (Felicia, Hsien-Ko, Sasquatch, the aforementioned B.B. Hood) should be around Island-Level. Category:Blog posts